Minimally invasive surgical systems are being developed to reduce the trauma experienced by patients undergoing surgical interventions. These systems require only small incisions and surgeons use stick like cameras and instruments to perform the procedure. In addition to reducing trauma, teleoperated systems of this type increase a surgeon's dexterity as well as to allow a surgeon to operate on a patient from a remote location. Telesurgery is a general term for surgical systems where the surgeon uses some form of remote control, e.g., a servomechanism, or the like, to manipulate surgical instrument movements rather than directly holding and moving the instruments by hand. In such a telesurgery system, the surgeon is provided with an image of the surgical site through a display device. Based on visual feedback received through the display device, the surgeon performs the surgical procedures on the patient by manipulating master control input devices, which in turn control the motion of tele-robotic instruments.